The color print of an image or document may often differ from the original. When the color of the printed document or image is not as desired, either the preference or accuracy, a printer operator often does not know how to adjust the color settings to obtain the desired color. Conventional color controls have been introduced to assist an operator in selecting a proper color. FIGS. 1-3 disclose mechanisms that include color scales (FIG. 1), color variations (FIG. 2), and color curves (FIG. 3).
Color scales are typically slider controls for cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) or red, green, and blue (RGB). The sliders can be a percentage change (0-100%) or a numeric scale (0-255). Color variations are pallets of the same picture shown with different color tints. Color curves may be used to change an amount of a primary color (e.g., red, green, blue) in certain areas of an image, that is a particular tonal range or brightness level (e.g. shadows).
The problem with both scales and color variations is that it is difficult to know what combinations of CMYK will create the change the operator desires. Color curves typically require an especially high level of color understanding. However, operators are unlikely to have much knowledge of color or color theory. Moreover, using color variations does not help the operator learn about colors, enabling the operator to be capable of fixing a similar problem in the future.
Recently, a fourth color control approach has appeared, which attempts to perform color correction using verbal commands. While removing the need for complicated controls and color knowledge, the interface will likely be less precise. If the interface does not have a preview component, the user may become frustrated because the results are not what they expected. For instance, the user may not know a term needed to get an expected result. Additionally, the process may take too many steps.